The use of movable panels, and particularly glass panels in motor vehicles has presented numerous sealing problems since their first use. These problems include the durability of the seal, the ability of the seal to selectively release from the glass and permit a sliding association of the seal and the glass, as well as the ability of the seal to preclude the migration of air, water and noise between the seal and the glass.
In addition, the advances in motor vehicle design have created further demands on seals including varying profile configurations and enhanced performance. Economic demands require more efficient production of the seals including reduced material costs. Quality demands require special seal configurations.
A number of plastic and elastomeric compounds including thermoplastic and thermosetting materials and combinations thereof have been employed in prior seal designs. The seals are designed to reduce the migration of air, water and noise across the seal as well as provide reduced resistance to separation of the glass from the seal. Various contact surfaces have been employed to reduce the retention force between the glass and the seal. The contact surfaces include thermoplastic materials, thermosetting materials, felt, pile, slip coatings, flock and other materials having a reduced coefficient of friction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,609 describes improved vehicle door or window channel seals that have two members, a substantially rigid first carrier member thermally formed from a hard, rigid or semi-rigid plastic and a soft plastic, and a second sealing member made from resilient material, preferably rubber. The first sealing member comprises a dual durometer, thermoplastic elastomer (TPE) which attaches to the vehicle body and can be color matched to an automobile. The first member is thermally formed by extrusion or molding in one piece and immediately conformed to the contour of the vehicle opening. The second sealing member can be formed by extrusion of a one piece, relatively flat, rubber insert which can be readily provided with a sliding surface, such as a slip coating or flock.
However, even in such seals there are difficulties in applying the flock to the seal. In particular, the specific location of the flock as well as the materials required in attaching the flock are difficult to provide within desired tolerances. Therefore, the need exists for a seal that can be readily manufactured. The need also exists for a seal having reduced resistance to initial motion relative to the seal. A further need exists for a quality seal having an accurately located contacting surface.